The Night
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KiWook/One night stand dengan orang asing? Ia pasti gila karena benar-benar melakukan itu/NC-21/Crack Pair/Chapter 1 of 2/ #Happy27thKibumDays


Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terjebak di posisi ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingat kenapa ia berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya seperti ini. Satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya hanyalah ia datang ke tempat ini atas ajakan Kyuhyun—salah seorang temannya—lalu muncul seorang _namja _yang menantangnya untuk minum. Entah berapa gelas—atau mungkin botol—yang ia habiskan, karena kini kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening dan seluruh tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan.

Kim Ryeowook menatap seorang _namja _yang berada tepat di depannya—err, atau mungkin sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan berada tepat di atasnya. Benar-benar di atas tubuhnya dan menindihnya. Cahaya lampu yang cukup temaram membuatnya sulit untuk melihat ada dimana ia sekarang.

Ia mabuk. Itu satu-satunya fakta yang bisa ia tebak saat ini. Tapi… err, dengan orang lain berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan baru ia kenal beberapa saat yang lalu itu jelas membuatnya sedikit merasa was-was. Sedikit, karena ia lebih peduli pada rasa sakit di kepalanya—terasa ada sesuatu yang berdentum-dentum di dalam kepalanya atau seperti ada orang yang memukulkan sesuatu tepat di kepalanya dengan kekuatan yang lumayan besar.

"Ngh…"

Ia memegangi kepalanya, sedikit melupakan keadaan dirinya yang benar-benar berada dalam 'bahaya'. _Namja _itu mengeluarkan seringainya, dan Kim Ryeowook terlalu fokus dengan hal lain hingga ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

.

.

—**THE NIGHT—**

**Author: RiN**

**Chapter: 1 of 2**

**Warning: PWP, NC-21, Crack Pair, OOC, YAOI, Typos, etc.**

**.**

**Cast: Kibum – Ryeowook**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

—_**A few hours ago**_—

_Namja _bertubuh kecil itu memandangi deretan kalimat yang tertera di ponselnya. Kegiatannya membersihkan rumah sejenak ia hentikan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Kalimat itu panjang, tapi intinya hanya satu. Pesan itu masuk ke ponselnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tadinya ia ingin menganggap itu tidak penting, apalagi melihat nama Cho Kyuhyun tertera di _display_nya. Tapi kalau diabaikan ia takut kalau itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Jadi ia membukanya.

Dan detik itu juga ia langsung ingin melempar si pengirim pesan dengan satu ember penuh air rasanya.

Isi pesan itu panjang—dan itu sedikit membuang waktunya selama beberapa detik hanya untuk membaca kalimat intronya yang sangat panjang. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan satu kalimat yang sebenarnya bisa langsung disampaikan sejak awal.

'Hyung_, kau bisa datang ke 'tempat biasa' sekarang kan? Toh Yesung-_hyung _juga sedang pergi keluar kota, jadi kau bebas sekarang.'_

Dan jujur, ia ingin mengutuk isi pesan itu. Kesannya seperti… Kyuhyun sedang mengajaknya untuk berselingkuh sekarang juga!

.

.

—_**Two hours ago—**_

Ia duduk. Di salah satu sudut bar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ruangan penuh asap rokok dan bau alcohol itu sebenarnya tidak akan pernah sepi—bahkan di siang hari sekalipun. Maka dari itu, sudut yang tak terlihat jelas adalah sesuatu yang sangat tepat baginya yang ingin diam tanpa ingin diganggu sedikit pun sampai Kyuhyun tiba di sini. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang sedari tadi harus bertahan dalam suasana gelap yang ditambah lampu-lampu yang berpendar tidak jelas arahnya.

Dentuman musik memenuhi seluruh rongga kepalanya, tapi ia tidak ada niat untuk turun dan menari di sana.

Hanya saja… menunggu seperti ini juga bukan hal yang bagus sebenarnya.

.

.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Tadinya ia ke bar ini untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dan melupakan masalahnya hari ini. Mendapati kekasihnya sendiri berselingkuh tepat di depan matanya jelas bukan masalah yang bisa dengan mudah untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Tapi…

Masalah baru lainnya justru datang di saat yang bersamaan.

Kim Kibum tidak tahu, apakah ia harus mengutuk Tuhan karena telah memberikan begitu banyak masalah padanya di waktu yang sangat berdekatan, atau mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu—entah kebetulan atau bukan—berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah?

Ia lupa. Bar ini adalah tempatnya sering menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kekasih. Mulai dari hanya sekedar minum hingga percumbuan ringan yang berakhir di salah satu apartemen mereka.

Dan hal itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tempat ini juga jadi tempat _yeoja _itu menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar gelapnya.

Oh, _well_, sebenarnya itu bukan kemungkinan lagi—tapi memang kenyataan.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya tepat di saat pasangan sialan itu saling berciuman. Melihat hal lain tentu jadi lebih menarik jika dibandingkan harus melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

"Ah…"

Tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada seseorang. _Namja _yang duduk di pojokan seorang diri. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Orang itu terlihat manis di matanya—bahkan walau dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan penerangan yang sangat minim seperti ini.

Kibum menyeringai. Tidak ada salahnya juga ia pergi ke tempat ini. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bermain-main.

.

.

—_**An hour ago—**_

"_Mianhae_…"

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu suara berat itu menginterupsinya. Kedua matanya mengerjap perlahan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tidak mengenal _namja _yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"_Nde_?"

_Namja _itu tersenyum tipis, dan Kim Ryeowook bersumpah kalau itu adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Iris tajam gelapnya yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamata ber_frame _hitam itu membuat wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tampan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga suara beratnya yang terdengar _sexy _itu.

Ia tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sedikit merona merah. Beruntung keadaan tempat itu cukup gelap untuk bisa menutupinya.

"Boleh aku menemanimu? Sejak tadi kulihat kau sendirian di sini…"

Ah, benar juga. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak. Ngomong-ngomong soal sendiri… sebenarnya kemana anak itu? Bukannya tadi Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya datang ke tempat ini? Jangan katakan kalau anak itu membatalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya?

"Apa?"

"Namaku Kim Kibum." Dan ia langsung duduk tepat di sampingnya, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Ng… Kim… Ryeowook… _imnida_…"

Suara itu terdengar ragu. Ryeowook tidak tahu, apakah membiarkan orang ini mendekatinya akan menimbulkan masalah atau tidak. Tapi melewatkan hal ini begitu saja jelas hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

_Drrrttt._

Ponselnya bergetar. Dan ia yakin itu dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu. Memang berasal dari Kyuhyun, dan isinya sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga.

'Hyung_, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa datang, ada sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi sekarang.'_

Benar kan dugaannya…

"Ryeowook-_ssi_…"

Ah, ia lupa kalau ia tidak sendiri sekarang.

"Kau kuat minum?"

Apa?

"Ng… mungkin?"

Sebenarnya apa tujuan orang ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan kupikir kau juga, jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya—lagi. Bertaruh?

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Siapa yang lebih kuat untuk tidak mabuk lebih dulu maka ia tidak usah membayar minumannya~"

Tawaran aneh yang terlalu mendadak. Tapi terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Setidaknya kedatangannya ke sini tidak akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Baiklah, aku terima~"

.

.

—_**30 minutes ago—**_

Entah sudah berapa banyak cairan itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, dan entah sudah berapa lama ia meminumnya. Rasanya seperti berjam-jam, walau sebenarnya waktu baru berjalan selama hampir tiga puluh menit sejak tantangan itu dimulai. Pening mulai melanda, kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul dengan tempo yang meningkat perlahan.

Ah, lalu…

Kenapa tubuhnya terasa sepanas ini?

Tiap kali ia minum, walau tubuhnya juga akan terasa panas, rasanya tidak akan sepanas ini. Pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang, dan ia juga yakin kalau wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

"Nghh… Kibum-_ssi_?"

Ia sudah mabuk kelihatannya. Bahkan untuk menatap _namja _yang berada agak di sampingnya pun agak sulit.

"Hm?"

Andai saja Kim Ryeowook tidak sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, mungkin ia akan bisa melihat seulas seringai—yang semakin lebar—terlihat di wajah Kibum.

.

.

Kibum menyeringai. Perlahan didekatinya _namja _bertubuh mungil itu hingga jarak keduanya hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ini baru tahap awal dari rencananya secara keseluruhan. Setidaknya persediaan obat perangsang yang selalu ia bawa ada gunanya sekarang.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mendekatkannya pada telinga Ryeowook dan mengusap bagian belakangnya perlahan.

"Nghh…"

—Telinga adalah salah satu bagian yang cukup sensitif jika disentuh oleh orang lain. Hampir semua orang seperti itu, dan kelihatannya juga terjadi pada _namja _ini.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Ryeowook. Tubuhnya benar-benar lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, hingga ia harus sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Posisi ini bahkan terlihat seperti sedang _make-out_.

Perlahan ia mencium bagian leher yang sedikit terekspos, mengingat _namja _manis ini mengenakan pakaian yang agak menutupi lehernya.

"Aaah~"

Dan desahan itu kembali terdengar dari mulutnya.

Seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tubuh yang ia sandarkan pada punggung kursi. Efek dari obat yang diam-diam ia masukkan ke dalam minumannya mulai bekerja secara perlahan.

Kibum semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, hingga terlihat seolah ia sedang menindihnya—apalagi dengan postur tubuh Ryeowook yang terlalu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Bibirnya naik menciumi leher bagian atasnya, lalu merambat ke dagu.

Ini gila sebenarnya. _Namja _ini adalah orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui setengah jam yang lalu, dan ia sudah berani menggerayangi tubuhnya—walau baru bagian leher ke atas saja.

Ia _straight_. Dan hanya dalam puluhan menit, ia langsung mengabaikan fakta itu.

Kim Ryeowook terlalu manis untuk ukuran _namja_, dan terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja _yang—kelihatannya—hobi ke tempat ini… jadi wajar saja kan kalau ia tertarik?

Gerakan bibirnya terhenti di bibir Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya yang semula mengelus telinganya kini beralih menuju tengkuknya, lalu menekannya perlahan. Alih-alih melakukan kecupan ringan di bibirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk langsung melumatnya pelan.

"Hmmppphh—"

Ryeowook sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya—hanya beberapa detik, lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia bahkan sedikit membalas ciuman yang agak kasar itu hampir sama terburu-burunya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh _namja _dengan surai hitam kelam itu.

Kibum menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi diam dan melingkarkannya di pinggang _namja _manis itu. Jarak mereka benar-benar tereliminasi dengan sempurna. _Namja _berkacamata itu menambah intensitas ciumannya menjadi semakin dalam. Digigitnya perlahan bibir manis itu.

"Ahh—"

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, dan Kibum tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkannya di dalam sana. Suara desahan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya terdengar semakin keras—walau masih tersamarkan oleh kebisingan tempat itu. Saliva keduanya menyatu seiring dengan semakin dalamnya intensitas ciuman itu, mengalir di sudut bibir dan terus turun hingga membasahi leher mereka.

Kibum mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Ryeowook, sementara tangannya yang lain kini beralih mengelus tubuh bagian depan _namja _manis itu. Tangannya terhenti di bagian dada, merasakan tonjolan kecil yang agak mengeras. _Sudah mulai terangsang, _eoh_~?_

Ryeowook semakin tenggelam dalam ciuman itu. Terasa memabukkan, bahkan sensasinya lebih menghanyutkan jika dibandingkan ketika ia berciuman dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke bagian belakang leher Kibum, terus naik hingga surai kehitaman milik _namja _itu berada dalam genggamannya. Ia meremas rambut Kibum ketika jari-jari milik _namja _itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi tangan Kibum yang bermain di dadanya.

"Hmmh…"

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya, jaraknya kini hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajah manis Ryeowook. Walau berada di tengah kegelapan dengan cahaya yang berkedip-kedip tanpa henti seperti ini, ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Pengaruh dari minuman itu, juga efek dari ciuman panjang barusan.

Ia menyeringai tipis. Ryeowook masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, walau ia bisa melihat sorot matanya yang mulai diselimuti kabut nafsu. Hanya ciuman saja jelas tidak akan cukup.

Pakaian keduanya agak kusut. Kibum memperbaiki penampilannya sedikit. Ia memandangi sekitarnya, rata-rata orang-orang di sini tidak peduli akan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada seseorang yang memergokinya berciuman dengan _namja _manis ini—

—_well_, sebenarnya ia berharap kalau kekasihnya yang bermain di belakangnya itu yang melihatnya.

Kibum kembali memperhatikan wajah _namja _di hadapannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia benar-benar harus memujinya. Wajahnya benar-benar manis. _Namja _pertama yang berhasil membuat dirinya yang _straight_ justru malah tertarik.

"Hei…"

Ia tersentak. Pandangannya teralih ke tempat lain. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke bagian leher, sedikit menciumnya. Aroma _lavender _samar-samar menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak ia menggunakan parfum beraroma bunga itu, tapi itu benar-benar membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa hanya begitu saja?"

"Maksudmu?" Kibum tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ayolah, tubuhku terasa panas sekarang. Jangan menyangkal, aku tahu apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanku…"

"Lalu?" Kibum masih setia memasang wajah _stoic_nya, walau dalam hati ia kembali menyeringai.

"Aku butuh pelampiasan sekarang, dan kau hanya menciumku? Yang benar saja…" Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia tahu orang ini hanya pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu~"

Ryeowook memutar kedua matanya. Itu bohong, ia tahu itu. Tidak masalah sih mengatakannya langsung, toh ia juga sering seperti itu dengan kekasihnya.

"_Sex_, memangnya apa lagi?"

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Entah itu karena pengaruh dirinya yang sedang mabuk atau memang itu kepribadian asli orang ini, tapi Kim Ryeowook benar-benar sudah membuatnya tertarik—ke arah yang jauh lebih berbahaya lagi.

Ia mengecup bibir Ryeowook pelan. "Ayo, pergi. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan itu daripada di tempat seramai ini. Kecuali jika kau ini seorang eksibisionis dan ingin ditonton orang lain sih tidak masalah~"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n Happy Birthday untuk member yang pertama kali jadi biasku pas aku kenal SJ dulu. Kapan baliknya~? T,T *brb jadi Snower lagi* *plak**

**Telat sehari ya. Iya, saya tau kok. Mana dipecah jadi dua chapter pula. -,- Saya lagi UAS sekarang jadi ya, sedikit melupakan ff saya dan beberapa project ff saya yang lain, jadi ya begitulah. ._.**

**FF ini untuk anakku di RP sana~**

**Mian ya, kalau ini sangat OOC. Sengaja kok. ._. full NCnya saya post hari Sabtu, itu juga kalau pada minat. xD**

**Udah ya~ Masih UAS, gak bisa lama-lama buka laptop kalau gak ntar tergoda buat main game lagi padahal harus belajar. u,u**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**


End file.
